In the conventional rope tester device, detection of an abnormality such as the rope strand breakage, strand breakage, diameter expansion, foreign matter deposit, etc. is achieved by holding by hand a tester of a frame structure with a wire close to the rope, bringing the wire in contact with the running rope while the elevator is being driven and by sensing the vibration of the wire by hand of the personnel (see Patent Document 1, for example).
[Patent Document] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-63938